


Ускользающий мир

by Milk_fox



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все выдумывают воображаемых друзей. Просто у телепата возможностей больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ускользающий мир

Сумев отгородиться от людей,  
я от себя хочу отгородиться.  
Не изгородь из тесаных жердей,  
а зеркало тут больше пригодится.  
Я созерцаю хмурые черты,  
щетину, бугорки на подбородке...  
  
Трельяж для разводящейся четы,  
пожалуй, лучший вид перегородки.  
В него влезают сумерки в окне,  
край пахоты с огромными скворцами  
и озеро - как брешь в стене,  
увенчанной еловыми зубцами.  
  
 **Того гляди, что из озерных дыр  
да и вообще - через любую лужу  
сюда полезет посторонний мир.  
Иль этот уползет наружу.**  
  
И. Бродский

 

Если бы кто-то был в курсе.   
Проблемы всегда случаются от неведения, знаете? Ну, большинство.  
Если бы кто-то был в курсе, то на гипотетическим совещании в ЦРУ из-за стола поднялся бы сухопарый осторожный человек в безупречном костюме и сказал… Кое-что. И тогда все было бы совсем по-другому, но понимаете. Понимаете. Никто не был в курсе. Потому что подносить пальцы к виску - очень просто. Так же, как изменить чужие мысли или приподнять на столом монетку в пять рейхсмарок.   
…  
\- Дура! - орет Рейвен. - Идиотка!  
Песок забивается в глаза, и Мойра успевает заметить, как ракеты летят прочь, падают в воду. Как Чарльз падает на песок, хватаясь за бок.   
Это верно - с поправкой на дерганые движения пуля должна была угодить именно туда. Но ведь не Чарльзу. Нет.  
\- Где Леншерр? - растерянно спрашивает Мойра.   
Никто не слышит. Рейвен - на коленях, у тела Чарльза, обнимает его за плечи. Остальные застыли памятниками самим себе. А Чарльз…   
Кровь на песке. Такая… яркая.  
\- Где Эрик?! - орет Мойра, остервенело вертя головой. - Где Эрик?!  
Эрика нет. Только что стоял - и нет, и даже следов на песке, и знакомой вибрации в металлических частях костюма - у Мойры в присутствии Эрика даже пломбы ныли.   
\- Дура, - раздельно выговаривает Рейвен. - Нет никакого Эрика. 

У Чарльза очень голубые глаза. Наверное, потому что они смотрят в небо.  
…  
Возвращаясь к гипотетическому совещанию в ЦРУ.  
Тот человек, осторожный, с птичьими чертами лица… Он поднялся бы и сказал:  
\- Необходимо защищаться. Множество опасных талантов - и это только те, о которых мы знаем наверняка.  
Все бы зашумели, но смолкли бы очень скоро - из уважения. А человек продолжал бы, забивая слова, как гвозди, в почтительную тишину.  
\- Представьте, что есть человек, управляющий чужими мыслями. И металлом. Телепат, которого не берут пули. Вы хоть представляете, что он может сотворить?  
Но никто не был в курсе.  
Зато классная вышла история.  
…  
Сначала это весело. Все придумывают воображаемых друзей. Особенно в большом доме. Рейвен с Чарльзом веселятся вовсю, кто бы спорил.  
Кто погнул садовую ограду? Эрик. Кто расшвырял все кастрюли в кухне? Эрик. Он такой несносный, этот Эрик.  
У Эрика пока нет фамилии, монеты и Аушвица. Он просто… Эрик.  
И Чарльз очень любит его. 

_Под мостом прохладно, длинные метелки качаются туда-сюда, изгибаются за ветром. Эрик срывает травинку и с важным видом зажимает зубами. Похоже на сигарету, но не совсем. Чарльз улыбается.  
Скрепка изгибается в воздухе, парит, тыкает Чарльза в лоб.  
\- Эй!  
\- Извини. Это сложно.   
Эрик выше Чарльза на голову, длинноногий и зеленоглазый. Наверное, если бы у Чарльза был старший брат, он был бы как Эрик.   
Чарльз не умеет управлять металлом, нет-нет. Совсем не умеет - и он рад, это ведь так сложно. Все разлетается в стороны, нож может поранить, а скрепка - воткнуться в глаз. Зато Чарльз умеет путать мысли.  
Но не мысли Эрика. Никогда. Он обещал._

Иногда, для особенно коварных шалостей, Рейвен превращается в Эрика. Но каждый раз Чарльз испытывает смутное разочарование - не то. Не так.   
\- Почему не так? - Рейвен злится, топает ногой. - Почему? Покажи мне!  
Чарльз и сам не может объяснить. Просто Эрик - он особенный.  
У Эрика немецкий акцент и тихий смех. Он читает, свернувшись в библиотечном кресле с ногами - очень тихо. Чарльз почти может видеть его - взъерошенного, внимательно водящего глазами по строчкам. У Эрика нет родителей. У Чарльза - мама и отчим.

_\- Опять чертова овсянка… - ворчит Эдвард за завтраком. - Сраные аристократические замашки.  
Эдварда надо звать отцом, но Чарльз никогда этого не делает.   
Эрик стоит за его плечом, пальцы касаются тонкой ткани чарльзовой рубашки. Люси, которая всегда раскладывает по тарелкам завтрак, закусывает губу.   
Отчим кривит рот и раздраженно бросает ложку в кашу.   
\- Чарли…  
\- Нет, - Чарльз говорит очень тихо, так, чтобы его никто не слышал, кроме Эрика.  
\- Почему?  
Он может представить, как размыкаются губы, как Эрик смотрит на Эдварда. Он тоже его не любит.  
\- Потому что мама расстроится.  
В середине завтрака ложка, лежащая на столе, резко подлетает, толкает тарелку и каша оказывается у отчима на брюках.   
\- Упс, - говорит Эрик.  
В его глаза - ни малейшего раскаяния._

Чарльз хочет быть ученым, когда вырастет. Он знает, что не один такой. В смысле - особенный. Есть Эрик и Рейвен. Значит, должны быть и другие. Рейвен не любит слушать про генетику, зевает, если начать читать ей вслух о таинственных спиралях ДНК. Эрик слушает внимательно, но делает совсем не те выводы.

_\- Нельзя просто запереть людей в резервации, - мягко говорит Чарльз.  
\- Но так сделали с индейцами. Это было гуманно - ты ведь так говорил?   
\- С индейцами сделали много НЕ-гуманного в том числе.  
Эрик щурится.  
\- Как и люди с нами. _

\- С кем ты разговариваешь, милый?  
\- Сам с собой, мам.   
…  
Это случайность. Позже Чарльз так сам себе и объясняет - “трагическая случайность”. Он снова забирается в кабинет отчима. Ничего дурного, Чарльза интересует всего лишь собрание монет. Эдвард не коллекционер, никакой систематики - старинное смешано с современным, неровные кругляши времен русской царицы Елизаветы лежат рядом с современными рейхсмарками, которые привез отчиму знакомый. Чарльз проводит пальцем по серебряному орлу.   
Эдвард не позволяет копаться в коллекции, как будто Чарльзу шесть лет. В общем, Чарльза коллекция интересует только как материал для тренировки Эрика. Разные сплавы, разный размер и вес. Это интересно. Можно поставить эксперимент.  
Отчим входит как раз на середине опыта с рейхсмаркой.

Чарльз плохо помнит, что случилось. Только несколько кадров - выцветшая кинопленка, оборвавшаяся история.   
 _  
Эдвард кричит, изо рта летят капли слюны, оседают на полировке стола. Он указывает пальцем на Чарльза. И опять кричит. Рот некрасиво распялен, глаза чуть не вываливаются из орбит - отвратительно. Чарльз злится, Эрик кладет руку ему на плечо._

_Мама хватает Эдварда за рукав, тот выдирается и замахивается. Время застывает. Так медленно. Медленно. Рука Эдварда, рукав твидового пиджака, белая полоска манжета, блестящая пуговица. Нет. Это не пуговица. Монета._

Очень важно уметь управлять своими способностями - Чарльз знает это с детства. Они ведь могут выйти из-под контроля, знаете? Это опасно.  
Чарльз - благоразумный мальчик.

_Монеты кружатся в воздухе блестящим роем, порхают, проносятся со свистом. Одна из них почему-то красная, очень красная. Пять рейхсмарок. Сплав серебра. Такая красная - а серебро должно быть белым. Мама лежит на полу - она устала.  
Наверное._

Когда Чарльз открывает глаза, у его постели сидит доктор Нельсон. Он проверяет пульс и мерит температуру. От доктора Нельсона Чарльз узнает, что Эдвард сидит в тюрьме за убийство его матери. Теперь за ними присматривает тетя Эдна, дальняя мамина родственница. Доктору Нельсону очень жаль.  
А Чарльзу жаль Эрика - ведь его мать убил тот ужасный человек. Чарльз пока не знает, как его зовут - он он обязательно узнает.  
Мама Чарльза умерла. Это было давно. А отчим… кто знает?

Рейвен никогда больше не зовет Эрика. А Чарльз зовет. И очень часто.  
…  
Чарльзу 23 и он воплощает свою мечту. В Университете его уважают и ценят преподаватели, любят сокурсники, Рейвен поздравляет с каждой публикацией и нежно целует в щеку. У Чарльза голубые глаза и каштановые волосы - девушкам нравится. Им даже нравится его рост - не надо задирать голову, чтобы целоваться.   
Эрик тоже вырос - он на голову выше Чарльза, у него серьезный взгляд и вечно хмурое выражение лица. Эрик сидит с ним на лекциях, но чаще всего уходит утром неизвестно куда и возвращается вечером. Когда Чарльз спрашивает об этом, Эрик говорит что гуляет.   
Но они все равно друзья. Самые лучшие.

_Монета блестит в лучах солнца - нестерпимо. И нарочно кружится, чтобы отблеск попадал Чарльзу прямо в глаз.  
-Эрик! - смеется он. - Прекрати!  
\- Я просто тренируюсь.  
Улыбка Эрика - только в глубине глаз. Но Чарльз ее видит и узнает.  
Эрик странный - уходит неизвестно куда и приходит когда захочется. Но Чарльз его ни о чем не спрашивает. Они ведь друзья. Эрик - самый лучший.   
\- Рейвен опять отбилась от рук, - жалуется Чарльз. - Вернулась вчера под утро.  
\- В детстве надо было по заднице дать как следует. И все было бы нормально.  
\- Эрик! Она же моя сестра!  
\- Вот поэтому и надо было.  
Рейвен не любит Эрика, не хочет о нем разговаривать, даже боится. Чарльз не понимает, почему так.  
В такой день не хочется думать о плохом. Он ложится на спину рядом с Эриком, в густую траву, чувствуя рядом его теплое плечо. Монетка порхает над ними. Как бабочка._  
...  
Чарльз не успевает схватить Эрика, когда он прыгает в воду. Этот Шоу… Чарльз ненавидит Себастьяна Шоу всей душой. Как он мог забыть? Это ведь Шоу убил мать Эрика! Нельзя было брать его с собой, никак нельзя…  
Чарльз додумывает мысль, только бросаясь в холодное море.   
Агент МакТаггерт смотрит на него потом удивленно.  
\- Простите, - солнечно улыбается ей Чарльз. - Эрик… несдержанный. 

_\- Мне он не нравится, - говорит Хэнк.  
Они с Рейвен сидят на подоконнике и болтают ногами. Как дети - думает Чарльз. Они и есть дети.  
Рейвен молчит. Она не любит говорить об Эрике.  
\- Когда его вижу, то даже голова болит.  
Рейвен кивает.  
\- Посмотри, что ты сделал с детьми, - с улыбкой говорит Чарльз, откидывая голову назад, Эрику на плечо. - Не стыдно?  
\- Бояться будут больше, - откликается тот. Слова оседают теплом на коже, это приятно. - Не тебя же им бояться, профессор Икс. _

Эрик живет в особняке вместе со всеми и одновременно наособицу. Его редко видят - Эрик нелюдим и малоразговорчив. Темная тень в конце коридора. Недлопитый стакан с виски в библиотеке. Сдвинутая шахматная доска.   
Дети не любят носить на себе металлические предметы. Может, их приучила Рейвен.  
Чарльз уверен, что все наладится. Эрик - он особенный. У них непременно все получится. Какие бы идеи не тревожили голову Леншерра, он был и остается другом Чарльза, самым лучшим. Самым преданным.   
Пусть и самым незаметным. Кого это волнует?  
 __  
Тишина кажется практически ощумой. Свет лампы мягко ложится на старую бумагу, шахматная доска забыта, стаканы отставлены на пол.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что я тебя выдумал.  
Чарльз сидит на полу. Очень захотелось. Голова его лежит на подлокотнике кресла Эрика, плечом он чувствует тепло его тела.   
\- У тебя более богатая фантазия.  
\- А почему нет? Мы так хорошо ладим.  
Эрик смеется негромко.  
\- Это потому что ты - дипломат.   
Чарльз встает, блаженно вытягивается, привставая на носки. Эрик сидит перед ним - четкий, вычерченный ножом по реальности. Такой до боли настоящий.  
\- Доктор Джекил и мистер Хайд, - говорит Чарльз, смазывая остроту зевком.  
\- Я так ужасен?   
Эрик обижается не всерьез, он вообще не обижается, просто спрашивает, глядя серьезно и немного печально.  
\- Конечно нет.- Чарльз улыбается, накрывая его руку своей. - Ты самый лучший.   
...  
Профессора Ксавье содержат в лучшей клинике, которую только можно найти за деньги. В конце концов, он спас мир от безумного маньяка, хоть и ценой дыры в боку.   
Еще профессор Ксавье заморочил голову ЦРУ и куче своих учеников, но это мало кого интересует. Все гении со странностями, знаете.

Чарльз лежит на постели, созерцая потолок. Удалось насчитать пятнадцать трещин. Так увлекательно. На столике рядом стоят цветы и пахнут. Отвратительно пахнут. Он очень хочет увидеть Эрика.   
Доктора говорят какую-то чушь, Рейвен несет откровенный бред. Расстройство личности, манифестация шизофрении. Идиоты. Прав был Эрик.  
По ночам здесь тихо, как в гробу. Поэтому Чарльз очень удивляется, когда слышит голос, не услышав перед этим шагов.  
\- Чарли.  
Эрик сидит у его кровати. Без шлема и дурацкого костюма - в своей любимой водолазке и брюках, с сигаретой в пальцах. Красивый и печальный, как в романах.  
\- Все будет хорошо.  
Вот это точно не Эрика слова. Эрик так не говорит. Чарльз продолжает смотреть в потолок, теплые пальцы обхватывают его ладонь, гладят.  
\- Теперь все будет хорошо, - говорит Эрик тихо и грустно. - Мы всегда будем вместе и никогда не расстанемся, я обещаю.   
Чарльз ему верит. Эрик ведь самый лучший.   
\- С тобой все будет в порядке, я тебя не брошу.  
Чарльз не хочет, что б его бросали. Это больно. 

Ласковые пальцы исчезают с его ладони только под утро. Чарльз поворачивает голову и видит пять рейхсмарок на прикроватном столике. Он поднимает руку, белые пальцы дрожат.  
Монетка не двигается.   
Совсем.

 


End file.
